ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Santanio?
Again, template says it all. Summary Cassie decides to go out and explore some places as Screwhedge,when she suddenly finds hereslf face to face with some alien she totally does not like: Santanio. And she's not on Earth but on this tournament spaceship. Turns out these two may need to work together. Story It has been five days since Anna lost her Ipod to Santanio, Trucky has learned a lot of tricks thanks to Uncle Stallions' determined training on the alien. Cassie is going through a comic book store flipping through some comics bored as heck while Anna is indulged to a series of comics at the Justice League isle. Cassie: *Sighs* I'm going to try out my new rollar skates. Anna: Okay *Is reading* Uncle Stallion is outside flirting with yet another woman. Stallion: So I heard there's a new chick in town, Hashly: *Giggles* Stallion: Who's got a really hot dress. Hashly: Ah, you're such a flirt! Stallion: Comes with the hat. *Smirks* Hashly: *Finds his statement rather funny and attactive* Cassie goes out, seeing her Uncle flirting. Cassie: *Looks to the Sami-Truck where Trucky is resting with a big blanket on him**See's her rollar skates poking out form the tarp* Ocean Alien bothering time, on Trucky! *Slams her watch* Hashly: What was that? *saw a light blue flash and another yellow flash that zapped whatever was there gone* Stallion: What? *Looks* Screwhedge: Eh...where am I? I'm not on Earth Anymore *Finds herself somewhere else other than Earth, but on a spaceship**Looks up to see Santanio with folded arms* YOU! *Narrows eyes* *Looks down to see something clamped around her screw-shaped area* Hey! Santanio: Don't look at me! *Squakss* I'm just as confused as you are! *Shakes his foot* I didn't put this on. "TODAY WE HAVE THE BIGGEST TOURNAMENT IN ALIEN HISTORY; BETWEEN GIGANTIC ALIENS AND SMALL ALIKE!" Screwhedge: Uh oh *Eyes widen* THEMESONG! Anouncer:: First, The great and ruthless Warrior and the wielder of a watch face against O'KEljoa The Powerful! Screwhedge: Dude you're a warrior? Santanio: No, I was a Soldier! *Pauses* A very...long time ago. Announcer" That's not all, This warrior is WANTED by the Feeteration of Soma! ''' Screwhedge: AND YOU ARE WANTED? *Eyes are big* Santanio: Shut up, palease! *Waves hands in front of himself* I've been told that several times and they do NOT know your an HUMAN! Screwhedge: *Ticked* manager: Save the fiesty for the combat, Wielder! *Turns back to the other contestants* The two are in a jail-cell like constructure. Screwhedge: My. name.is. CASSIE! *Boiling* Santanio: *Groans* Don't you get tired of saying that? Screwhedge: Never! *Uses ttelekenises on Santanio making him hit the cieling* Santanio: OW! Santanio lands on the floor. Santanio: You better be lucky I can't kill you right now! *Squaks* Screwhedge: If I were Corefree and then used Sharkdog on you, you wouldn't live to kill me. Santanio: Death-threaty I see? Screwhedge: Isn't that very obivous, mr squaker! '''BEeep beep beep Screwhedge timed out into Cassie. The brace is clamped around her foot, still. End scene ______________________________________________ Half an hour laterr.. Manager: Alright, Smal alien and Squaker, you are ou--*See's Cassie* Ah, a human wields the watch. *Laughs* Wait a bit longer, Wielder and Warrior *Leaves the room* Cassie: *Glares at Santanio* Start. talking.right. NOW! Santanio: From which angel? Cassie: *Narrows her eyes* Santanio: *Sighs* I did a very, very, very bad thing. You do not-- Cassie: This may involve life or death, tell me. *Folds her arms* *Santanio gulps* Santanio: The ship that crashed with the Omnidewtrix, it had gauridans... Cassie raises an Eyebrow. Cassie Sooo...? Santanio: Girl, I was meant to protect our leader, but, I deflected and disobayed siding with the other force. For my species, *Squaks( I have been considered a failure and traitor amongst them for it. The war itself was...harder than you would have imaged. I was quite young, maybe 22,000 years old back then. *Squaks* I killed thousands of Feeteration....*Squaks**That's how Azmuth got the DNA sample for your alien. I voluntary gave it to him when I had some Feeteration DNA still on me... Cassie: *Covers her mouth as tears go down her face* ..You...traitor...murder....*Is upset* Santanio: I've changed, I put the past behind me, and escaped only with my life. Kid. It's a tough life to defend yourself in.*Squaks* Cassie: *Wipes off her tears* Why...,..why did you have to do that? Santanio: Surivial of the fittest, *Squaks* The jail cell moves. Cassie: *Sniffles* Huh? The crate is put into an arena...the cage is gone leaving the two only in the place, Announcer: The wielder and WARRIOR face off O'KEljoa The Powerful! The opponnet is gigantic monsterized Albedosaurus being the sleekalized Tyrann-Rex; it has shoulder armor, horns of a triceratops a inch away from it's nose, it has larger arms, a fin-like structure going down from it's head to the tail along the back center area, There's some handy technology able to be spotted on the arms capable of holding small or big weapons, the feet-claws are long and large, lastly the tail has some blac material wrapped around it at the middle. The opponnet has red eyes. Major themecolors are: smoky black,lime green, dark gray for the class, and light blue for the glowing technological buttons/glassware. Announcer RELATIVE OF THE ALBEDOSAURUS, THE sleek version of the Tyran Rex and Triceratops that fought heavily against it using horns, and this, from some unlikely breeding has given...The most powerful apponnet alive! Cassie:...Oh we are screwed. Santanio: Use Lavathrend, now! *Squaks* O'KEIJI shoots it's guns at them. Cassie: Whhhhhyy? *Watch hasn't clicked , yet.* Santanio: Because Hotteniusglobes can beat things like Mesosaurus! *Runs from the array of bullets with Cassie clinging to his long tail* Cassie: Mesosaurus? *Confused* Santanio: *Slaps her watch* Shark Dog: AWHOOOOO!!!! Santanio: Relative of the great ancestor of dogs that easily got caught in a mud after they were trying to get wooly mammoths! *Squaks* SharkDog: *Snifs**Digs in the ground**Finds a bone* Santanio: Bad dog! *Squaks* O'KEIJI: *Swings it's tail on Shark Dog making both collide against the wall* Santanio: *Rubs head* His name translates to 'Great Warrior' in English. SharkDog: *Paws the floor* O'KEIJI: *Charges at them* Dog: *Runs at opponet with bone in mouth**Strikes opponet with bone at the face three times**Flips over* Santanio: *Gets thrown in the air* *hits the ground hard* Great, A Sharmancer that cannot speak, *Squaks* this is terrible! Dog: *Barks at Santanio* O'KEIJI: *Detacches horns that make n electrical glow**Electriicity shoots out from them* Dog: *Barks at Santanio, again* Santanio: *Takes out his electrical whip**Lashes it out at the electrical hit making a big generated spark* The huge electrical spark strikes O'KEIJI and creates sever damage to his armor and horns. His guns shrink to dust. The warrior faints, being unconscious. Shark Dog times out to Cassie. Cassie; Sir, you got one powerful whip there! *Whistles* Santanio: More useful than your oil-alien *Squaks* ....End scene...... _________________________________________________________________________ '' Lunch break....'' The contestants are in the lunch hall at a big and wide table having lots of plates specifically for aliens, not humans. There are a few who have connected leg clamps asides to Santanio and Cassie, who are among a vast group of aliens choosen to parcitipate. Cassie: *Sitting* Ew. what's that? *Pokes at the unusual food in her bowl using a fork* It's wiggly. *Her watch is now light blue* Keevur: *Is a lion-like-octopus-alien* Squidly Delicous worms! *Has a big tongue* Cassie Ewwww! *Disgusted* My food is alive! Santanio: *Eating the food in his bowl using his fork**Presses the Omnidewtrix* Screwhedge: hey! Santanio: *Gulps down* It's not that bad when you eat it as an alien. *Squaks* Screwhedge is capable of eating those kinds of food, but, a Orcea Bat cannot eat big insects. *Squaks* Screwhedge: Ew *Gulps for dear safety* *Has a disgusted look at the food* Wish me luck. Keevur looks at Santanio. Keevur; Ah, you finally joined in on being a warrior, I see! *Smirks* Santanio growls. Santanio: *Slurps up a alien noodle-worm* Soldier, 'Not warrior, there's a big difference. *He's a little snapppy**Squaks* Dehidy: *Is a pig-like alien with big flappy ears and several armory and bolts* O-Oin, it's the young lad from several years ago. Santanio: The Name is Santanio. * Slurps up another insect* and Keevur: *They turn white at the name mentioning* Screwhedge jumps into the small bowl. It makes a razor sound as the little Galvan sized-alien spins in the bowl somehow eating it all up in one bite. Screwhedge slides down in the bowl feeling well-content, then climbs up the edge to Some aliens who have small to big partners are seen making messes on the table. Santanio iis seen taking his time with teh rounded-thorny-unusual food, while chatting with Keevur and another alien beside it. Screwhedge: ''This is way beyond The Adams Family wierd. [ End Scene... ____________________________________________ ''.....Forty three minutes later....'' ''....The jail-cell-cage...'' Manager: This tournament lasts only a day, by our time. Cassie: *Had timed out offscreen* A day? *Eyesbrows shoot up* My Uncle is probably worried! Santanio: Cassie, he means time hasn't passed on the planet we have been transported from....technically. It's a little complicated and confusing to understand, *Squaks* You would sound like a lunatic once you talk about it. *He earns a glare from Cassie* The Manager goes down the hallway. Keevur: Pssstttttttt. Cassie: He...doesn't whisper all that softly *Glances at Santanio* Santanio: Nope. *Nods his head in agreement* Keevur: I knew your Father, Santeleo. Santano: You did not! *He is enraged**Cassie pulls back on the connecting wire* He died in the first attack! Keevur: We all know how he really died, *Narrows eyes at Santano* and so do you. The cage to Keevur and his friend Dehidy is lifted out the hall. Keevur:: DON'T DENY YOU ADOPTED THE NAME FROM YOUR FATHER, LUCAS! Cassie has this profound confused expression on her face. Cassie: Lucas? Santanio: Lucas is just somebody I knew, somebody...who is not significat. Cassie frowns. Cassie: So...we don't age? *Has a confused expression* Santanio: Not at all, *Shrugs* I've been here before...to watch it. *Shoulders somewhat relax* *His other eye lingers at the direction of where the cage had been, fearing the worst* Cassie: *Eyebrows rest* How often does this happen? Santanio: *He paces back and forth* Every Five thousand years, give it or take. *Squaks* Cassie:..Does anyone get back home? This question makes Santanio freeze/ Cassie: with rewards and surveniers? Santanio moves his head slightly away from her direction, he briefly closes his eyes for a moment. Santanio: I can't tell her what happens to the winners and Losers., It's a lose-lose anyway. *Looks back to her* Thats it. I must lie to her. S''he's not going to be around this ship for her last living existence. *''He comes up with a lie* No prizes or surveniers. You just go home a winner. *Squaks* Cassie: Awesome! Santanio:'' I have to get her out of here. If Cassie stayshere longer....she's doomed.'' *He smiles* Cassie,I know a sneaky way to get out of the tourn-- Cassie: We just got here! *Pouts* I want to win something. Santanio: *Knows she's just being a preteen* it would invovle your Seagrade, Cassie folded her arms on top of another. Cassie: Whhhy? Santanio puts his claws on her shoulder* Trust me on this, Cassie. Cassie looks doubious. End Scene ______________________________________________ Scene fade in.... ''The Arena...'' ''Santanio and Cassie....'' Announcer: '''The Duo face Jaguar,The Huntress! There is literletly a jaguar like alien witha werewolf like mold standing in the Arena holding two daggers and has on folded wings similar to an Astrodactyle. Cassie:...Seagrade seagrade. seagrade. Santanio: *Eyes lock on the Jaguar**He snarls at the opponnet* ....Flashback.... Santanio: Dad! *Runs over to the more spikey and prehistoric like Astrodactyle bveing a cross between Petrodactyle designs**His father is bleeding* Santeleo: *Is in the arena that is being cleared*...Lucas...I told you..not to come. *Coughs**Does not have his wings attached**His legs are seperated**He has a sharp crown-like ridge along his forehead**He has a spanish-like mustache design on the tip of his beak**Sounds Spanish* *Groans in pain* Lucas...I don't have that much time left. Santanio: You are the only one left! *Clings to his dad's shoulder**Puts his small claw under his dad's head**His wings are retracted* *He has a smaller build and flat shaped armor not being promiant as they were in the future nor were they big* Santeleo's golden eyes gazed to his son. Santeleo: You're mother...would...argue...about that. *Coughs* If...you...stay here longer...you don't have that much time left in this universe, either....*He lifts up his arm that show his skin and does not display armor because it has been shattered to pieces* Ah, my new... armor's been ruined...*Arm goes down* *He has this weak smile* Now tell me...How do I look? Santanio: *Tearing up* Horrible. His father weakily smiles, using his free and still operating arm to lift up his son's chin. The dribble drabble of tears run along his ancient-light gray claws. Santeleo:...Lucas...promise me something *Is in pain, but manages to speak* The younger Santanio is shaking. Santanio: Y...Y...Yes Dad? Santeleo: Do not...revenge me...or attack Jaguar, The Huntress under my name...*Eyes winch* *Is losing consciousness* Am I not clear? *Arm loses control and falls on the ground leaving unsettled dust* Jaguar The Huntress is not far away testing out a detached pair of wings on her back. Santanio: I...I'm clear!*See's her testing them**Frantic for his dad's survival*Dad! Santeleo: Don't...get...caught....by them, Lucas. don't...ever get caught. *His glowing areas stop glowing and fade away to show round glassware**His eyes close* Santanio: Nooooo! *Crys into his broken and torn armored chest that's barely remaining**His father's electrical whip is just beside him**His other claw grabs it as the electrical whip retracts it's power surge into the handle* I won't... *Sobs*..get....caught! *wipes off his tears* Some managers of the arena noticed him and started going after him. Younger Santanio flew into the sky escaping them. .....End Flashback.... Santanio: *Takes out his electrical whip that sizzles**His whip has doubled in size compared to being wielded by his father* Cassie...when you are finding the pod..I will distract her. She's my opponnet. And don't come back for me. Cassie: Okay *Selects an Alien from her active watch* OCEAN ALIEN TIME! *Slams her watch* Seagrade: Nyaaaah! *The wires restrainig them from moving is broken in two* Announcer: The wielder is escaping! Santanio: *Leaps and strikes Jaguar's elbow armor using the eletrical whip* Cassie, RUN! Seagrade runs through the walls breaking them into pieces. Santanio is pinned by by Jaguar. Jaguar: I ehi alous. (Translation: I know you.) *Her eyes narrow at him* Santanio: I bet you do, *Stabs shoulder blades into her chest armor* *Whispers into her ear* You killed my father *(Squaks**Kicks her off* ....With Cassie... Seagrade: Exit. exit. Exit! *See's alarge portal* Home! *looks down to her watch*Corefreeze time! *Changes herself* Corefreeze: I'm coming home, Earth! *Runs through the portal* The Manager and several other fighting-killing machines arrive into the room. Manager]: *Sneers* She's gone. *Snaps* KILL the Astrodactyle so he won't escape! ...Earth.... Corefreeze lands on the trailer Trucky: Meeoruww! *is startled* Corereeze: *Times out into Cassie* Cassie: I missed you cat! *Hugs* END EPISODE... Major Events -Cassie and Santanio are zapped to a alien tourament. -Cassie learns Santanio is a dangerous and wanted alien. -Santanio talks about his rather dark past. -It is implied Santanio's father participated in this event, indirectly. Aliens used Screwhedge (2x) Shark Dog Orcea Bat (Mentioned) OilSpill (Mentioned) Characters Cassie Benny Uncle Stallion Anna O. Capulla Trivia -Cassie intially does not like Santanio. -This parodys the episode where Kevin and Ben work together in an OS episode to get back on Earth, but, it wasn't planned to be that way in first place before The Writer worked on it. -The writer learned about the Albedosaurus on a Prehistoric Marathon; one Episode in Prehistoric Dallas, including about the Mesosarus. -Santanio forcefully made Cassie go alien, several times in this episode. -Cassie said "It's ocean Alien time!" twice in this episode. -Cassie gives Santanio a nickname "Mr Squaker" due to his squaks. -The Feetaration has been revealed to have had their own war between another alien species. -Santanio refered to both of Cassie's aliens, however, it's been established Orcea Bat's species are called 'Orcea Bat' as Cassie had dubbed it. -Santanio lost his father due to an event just like this, when he was younger, more in his teenage years. Santanio's name used to be Lucas. His father's name was Santeleo, furtherly implied Santanio's modern day name was adopted from his father. -This has way too much Trivia. -Santanio witnessed his father's death. Category:Cassie 12: Omniverse Episode Category:Speedywoman Category:Episodes